


The Mile High Club

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never an official club but one known by all in the aerial community nevertheless.  What happens when one airline attendant bites off more than she can chew when trying to make her mark in this elite, hush hush club. Jake/Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Mile High Club had never been an official club of sorts but more of a rumor that has traveled throughout the airline industry. When Bella first started working as a stewardess she would have never thought in her wildest dreams she would become a member of such a discreet club. But now over 5 years later, she was an active member and proud of it. Being a stewardess never allotted Bella time to maintain a relationship so the club offered her the one thing she needed most, sex. As an elite member of the club she got to experience all kinds of different men in all levels of altitude. Depending on which flight she was working, she got her share of Italians, French, Germans, Latin American’s and the occasional Asian. She was not picky on who or what she decided to dine on, all that mattered was that she was able to claim them.

There were just three rules you had to abide by to stay a member, 1. Intercourse had to happen no sooner than 5,280 feet 2. You could not get caught and 3. You had to mark your prize with a pair of pilot wings. Bella was proud to have issued over 49 wings and counting and this upcoming private flight would make her 50th. Everyone involved was just as active if not more than she was. The more action you saw in the air the higher your prestige within the club, thus the better chances of you getting more flights.

When Bella arrived at the airport and headed for the terminal, she thought about who she might in counter on this flight. She had hoped there would be just one breed of man she had not had between her legs. As she approached the terminal, her best friend, fellow member and co-worker Wendy greeted her. Bella and Wendy worked together as often as possible. Wendy and Bella had a competition going. Each had 49 wings on their belt and it was a race to see who could snag the 50th first.

Bella and Wendy had both been assigned to a private jet owned by Black Enterprises. Apparently they had been this huge banking firm out of Los Angeles and were heading back from New York on a red eye flight. Bella and Wendy boarded the flight and made sure the plane was fit to accept passengers. Both Bella and Wendy exchanged glances at each other as they took note of the gorgeous leather seating, hardwood floors, computer setup, the backroom which had two built in refrigerators filled with all different edible delicacies and finally the bathroom which made both their panties wet with anticipation. Wendy and Bella both experienced almost every type of bathroom there was but this one was by far the most spacious. There was ample room between the toilet and the door. There was a huge mirror that hung over a gold plated sink, a side seat for ample fucking space and Egyptian cotton towels. This was definitely going to make for a pleasure experience.

As the captain and co-pilot made it on to the plane, Bella and Wendy were both surprised they had hired newbies to fly. Most times when prestigious clients like these needed a flight they used veterans to ensure a smooth ride. Wendy pinched Bella on the arm when she caught sight of Paul the co-pilot. When they both entered the cockpit and shut the door Wendy turned to Bella and just smiled. Bella knew that sinister smile anywhere. Wendy had found her claim. Bella nodded and now all she needed to do was find her’s.

About a half hour later the 8 passengers walked the tarmac and started making their way up the stairs. Wendy and Bella both put on their game face as they greeted each passenger on their way in. The first 4 men were older, much older and Bella was in no mood for a quickie at least not for her 50th. She had all but lost hope until she laid her eyes on this rustic, dark brown almost black eyes, 6’4 mass of a man approaching her from the entrance. Her core pooled with wetness as he set his dark eyes on her while he swatting his ponytail away from his face. She drooled in awe of this man and before she extended her hand she nudged Wendy and nodded thus stalking her claim. She then turned to greet him but he had since passed her and taken a seat amongst the older gentlemen in the cabin. Bella loved the hard to get ones, it made the game that much more interesting.

Bella and Wendy approached the front of the plane as the engines roared to life. They went through the normal safety procedures and all the while Bella was making sure she kept her eyes on her new found claim as she slowly stroked the strap of the seatbelt while motioning how to buckle it into place.

After all was said and done they were off the tarmac and rising in altitude. Bella waited for her cue and once they were safely at properly altitude she got ready to enter the main cabin. She made sure to roll up her skirt 3 inches above the knee so everyone got a nice view. Bella was blessed with wicked curves and long legs that were nicely accent by the company issued 3 inches heels she had to wear as a part of her uniform.

Wendy took the left and Bella the right as they walked down the main aisle asking each person their beverage of choice. As Bella approached her claim she overhead one of the older gentlemen mention that her claims name was Jake and he was the son and successor to the family business. She interrupted their conversation requesting if they needed any beverages. Jake made no effort to turn and make notice of her so Bella decided to be a little more forthcoming with her advances. She returned to the back and retrieved the beverages. When she returned she made sure to walk in between Jake and his colleagues and bend over slightly to place the cup in the holder. In turning around, Bella by no accident, dropped an extra napkin and made sure to bend with her back and not her knees to retrieve it giving Jake just a little piece of what she had to offer. She made sure to glance back at him as she made her way up and yes mission complete. He was eyeing her legs and possibly her pussy since she decided not to wear panties today. She smiled and winked at him and he returned her gesture with a smile that could outshine the sun. This man was beyond what Bella had hoped for. He was absolute perfection and she was sure he knew it.

She walked slowly to the back of the plane making sure to walk in just a way that her hips shifted from left to right as she ran her hands through her hair. After a few moments she leaned over to view the aisle and could see Jake rustling in his seat. She was sure she was the cause of his sudden discomfort. She walked back over to him and leaned in making sure he got full few of her plump breasts.

“Would you like a pillow Mr. Black?” Bella said with a smile

Jake’s eyes were no longer on Bella but her breasts that seem to stick out just enough from her shirt.

“No, I am fine Ms.???

“Bella. My name is Bella. I will just be in the back if you need anything”

Jake took a big gulp and then swallowed. It was obvious to him this girl wanted him in more ways then one.

As Bella walked away Jake found it hard to sit still and concentrate on work when all he smelt was the faint hint of strawberry. His dick twitched in his pants as the thought of Bella bend over crossed his mind. There was no doubt about it she was hot and from the looks of it she thought he was not to bad himself.

Bella hung out in the back for a while chatting with Wendy. Bella couldn’t understand why her advances were not being taken advantage of. All her tricks had worked like clock work before but yet Jake stayed seated. They had a long flight ahead and she had hoped that with the amount of drinks she had served over the last several hours Jake would have made some attempt to use the laboratory.

“Wendy I don’t get it. I have walked past him a dozen times and delivered over 6 drinks and nothing. Maybe I am losing my touch”

“No I don’t think that’s it. I find these businessmen a little hard to entice. Their minds are always on work and not play. Give it some time. He has to use the bathroom eventually”.

Bella nodded and waited patiently. A smile rose to her face when she noticed Jake rising up out of his seat and heading for the bathroom, which just happened to be just a short distance away from where she was standing. She nodded to Wendy and Wendy knew exactly what to do.

Jake entered the bathroom and ran some cold water on his hands and face. It was nearly impossible for him to get the images of his stewardess out of his head. Every thought triggered his dick to get harder and at this rate it would make for one uncomfortable trip. As Jake reached for a towel he heard the door behind him, close and lock. He turned and was face to face with Bella.

Bella slowly closed the distance between them

“It is our goal to make your flight as pleasurable as possible” she said as she reached and grabbed Jake’s hard cock.

Jake’s surprised by her gesture fell back onto the sink.

“Please tell me what I can do to make that possible Jake” Bella said as she leaned in and took Jake’s earlobe into her mouth. She felt Jake’s warm breath pass through her hair as she slowly stroked his lobe with her tongue.

“We aim to please,” she said as she moved her tongue down his thick neck and onto the open area of his chest.

Jake leaned his head down getting his mouth up against her ear.

“How about you serve me a nice slice of this hot wet pussy. I was never one for main courses. I am strictly a dessert man” Jake said as his hand crept underneath Bella’s skirt and slowly stroked the outside of her warm saturated folds.

Bella moaned at his touch. Her legs felt weak as his stroking increased in speed and she felt his long finger slide in between her eager lips. Bella could feel her resolve weakening when all of a sudden she felt a loss of his touch. She opened her eyes and saw him place his finger into his mouth and lick every inch of wetness off of it.

Bella remembered time was of the essence. They didn’t have long before anyone noticed they were gone. Bella took Jake’s lips into hers as he grabbed her ass and pulled her up to him. Bella instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, her hot wet core grinding against his strained cock. Jake lifted Bella’s skirt to her waist and with one hand released himself through the zipper. He placed her on the sink and pulled her to the edge. Bella pulled Jake’s face back to hers as Jake thrusted deep into her pool of wetness. They both moaned into each others mouth’s as Jake continued his rhythm of moving in and out of her. Jake’s mouth migrated from her lips and down the nape of her neck. Bella being completely distracted tried to unbutton her shirt but Jake was not about to wait. He stopped mid stroke and pulled her shirt apart, popping all the buttons that held it together. He resumed his rhythm while pulling her bra down over her nipples with his teeth. The feel of Jake’s mouth as it took her nipple made Bella’s body thrash with pleasure.

Bella started moving her hips in rhythm with Jake’s and each time her clit hit his smooth skin it sent shivers down her spine. Bella leaned her head against the wall and arched her back to give Jake more access. Jake elevated her ass and pushed into her with even more force as his chest leaned onto hers and his mouth continued its torture on her breasts. Bella laced her hands into his hair holding his head there as her body shook from the overwhelming orgasm that cloaked over her body.

“Oh God fuck me Jake. Your cock feels so good and you’re so deep. I want to feel you bust inside me baby”

Bella had never felt this way on any of her claims. She never got vocal and she never let a man cum inside her but Jake was different.

“Your pussy is so fuckin wet Bella. Holy shit babe. I love the way you cream all over my cock. I love to dip my hard cock in your wet pussy. I want you to cream for me again babe. Can you do that?”

Jake picked Bella up off the sink and still within her, carried her over to the somewhat couch next to the toilet. He turned around and sat down as Bella took the reins and started riding him. Jake tried his best to hold out just a moment longer as Bella’s had such a smooth rhythm as she rode him. Her hips moved almost like her pussy was slowly sucking his cock like a lollypop. Jake felt her walls tighten around him once again and moments later his cock was coated with yet another round of hot wet goodness. He took her waists and started pounding into her from below. Bella still riding out her orgasm pushed her breasts into his chest and wrapped herself around him as he thrusted into her.

“Bella I’m about to cum”

Bella pulled herself from him and took his wet cock into her mouth. She sucked and licked his cock until she felt the warm essence fall over her tongue. She continued her fast movements until Jake’s body shook less and less. She then removed her mouth leaving a popping noise as his head was released from her suction. She crawled up onto his chest and smiled.

This was the best sex Bella had had in months. Jake smiled back at her and made his way to kiss her but she pulled back.

Bella got up and pulled her skirt down and tied her now buttonless top into a knot. Jake was a little taken back by her sudden retreat. Bella was beyond any of Jake’s wildest dreams but in that moment he felt like just a piece of meat.

He decided to get dressed himself as he remembered just where he was. Bella made her way towards the door when she remembered what she had to do. Bella reached into her shirt pocket and retrieved the pin. She turned around before leaving the bathroom and placed it on the collar of his shirt and whispered with a smile “Welcome to the Mile High Club Babe”

Bella made her way over to the refrigerator area when she noticed Wendy existing the cockpit with the same smile Bella had on. Following behind her was co-pilot Paul making his way to the bathroom. Bella couldn’t help but notice the shiny winged pin attached to his collar. Paul and Jake both crossed paths so Wendy saw Jake’s pin as well. Jake stopped for a moment and just looked at Bella and smiled.

Sure Bella didn’t win the race but she had fun time trying.

Jake returned to his seat with a huge grin on his face. This was the best flight he had had in years. Before getting back to work he removed the pin and placed it in his bag. The pin clanged against the other 9 he had received earlier in the year. Jake smiled to himself as he closed the bag. Bella had thought she was breaking him in but little did she know she was amongst many he had chosen to grace his cock. The one thing he was sure of was that after today Bella had used her last pin.


	2. Chapter 2

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

Bella glanced down the aisle trying to sneak a peak at Jake hoping he still had the “oh shit! I just got played” look on his face, but to her dismay, he seemed un-phased. She fell back into her seat completely puzzled. His unresponsive disposition made her question whether he was a good liar and or if she was the one who was played. When she thought about it further, he did seem uncharacteristically comfortable in the small confines of the bathroom like he had done something similar before. Maybe she wasn’t his first encounter with the club after all.

When it came to the Mile High Club, the thrill was not only the sex at high altitudes but the pleasure of rocking some stranger’s world and then leaving them breathless and dumfounded. The sex with Jake was beyond mind blowing but Bella couldn’t help but think she had been played. Sure there were a few occasions where the same person had been pinned more than once, however those incidents were very rare. 

She had served hundreds of flights in her tenure and she always made sure she picked someone from coach versus business class. She knew that people who traveled business class were frequent flyers and thus there would be no fun in banging the same guy more than once. The thrill of being in the club was the randomness, spontaneity, and mystery of choosing the stranger and then cornering them and screwing them silly. That was what brought her into the club in the first place.

Bella leaned back into the chair as the memory of her first pin came to mind. Bella was nervous as hell her first time. Wendy told her the first pin was the hardest. She said that once you had it under your belt, all the ones that would follow would be a piece of cake. What she didn’t tell Bella was how to stop her hands from sweating and her mind from racing while they greeted each passenger on the plane. She tried to carefully scan each man that crossed her path, hoping to find the one to make her first, but each man she found attractive were either frequent flyer or married. 

Shit! She whispered under her breath as the last of the passengers boarded the plane. Wendy leaned into an overly nervous Bella and said, “check out the hottie at the end of the aisle. He would make an awesome first”. Bella leaned forward and caught sight of the young man in the far back of the plane. Once her eyes locked on his, she wondered how he had snuck past her glance earlier. He was a definite trophy that was for sure. He had olive colored skin, a tight firm chest and long muscular arms. Oh Jesus Bella thought to herself. That was the name of her first pin, Jesus. Thinking about it now, if her mother had heard how many times she screamed Jesus’ name in vein while she rod that man’s nine inch cock, her mother would have light twenty-five candles of forgiveness at church each hour. Just the recollection of one of the greatest fuck’s of her life made Bella cream. The way he had her bent over the bathroom sink, ramming his thick cock between her wet folds, to the way he ate her out from behind making her thrash and scream as he ate her pussy like a candy apple made Bella shiver. Jesus was the one who made the club an addiction for Bella. It was a game yes, but a sexual addiction as well. 

After Jesus, it was Bella’s mission to seek out and find men that could give her the best sexual release possible. Bella became overly picky with her choice of men. Often times, to guarantee her potential toy had the proper “equipment” for the job, she would pass by and accidently drop a napkin right on their laps just so she could cop a quick feel. Usually if they were “packing” the required goods, the napkin would be pitched but if not, she knew he wasn’t worth the effort. 

You see sex was easy to come by. Most, if not all single bachelor’s wanted to have sex with no strings. All a women had to do was walk up to a man and say I think your hot. I’m horney. Let’s screw and unless he was gay, the man would take the women’s hand and head to the closest bathroom. Most men, at least the ones Bella has been privy to, thought with the biggest head they had and that lied right between their legs. Just the right amount of makeup and a slightly revealing outfit and you were set. 

However, this was not to say she didn’t get the occasional clingers. It was only natural that on a few occasions, her pins wanted something more than an hour of cock sucking and hot sex. There were a few that begged for Bella to return their calls, some even booked their flights around her schedule, but Bella made it clear that there was NO DOUBLE DIPPING. She didn’t want a commitment or someone to come home too. All she wanted was crazy, unadulterated, uncensored, make my legs weak at the knees sex. 

Up until now she had had just that, however her recent pinning, Jake Black, had changed the game entirely. She had crossed lines with him that she had set for herself from the very beginning; never get involved with a pin, no kissing, no vocalization and no internal release. The way Jake made her feel in the short time they had in that bathroom, threw all those rules out the window. He had touched pleasure points within her she had never thought possible. He was slow and sensual in the beginning and demanding and strong towards the end. He was the perfect partner. She could easily see herself seeking him out for a repeat performance and that’s what scared her. Was fifty her last hooray? Was Jake the one that would conclude her participation in the club? Was she ready to hang up her uniform just because he provided her with the best sex she had ever had? 

These plaguing questions had Bella completely baffled. Sure the sex was beyond human comprehension and yes, this man was obviously wealthy and could provide her with everything and anything she would ever need, but could she base her decision to leave the club on only one chance encounter? The answer to that very question was no. This was a huge decision and for all she knew Jake was the same “wham bam thank you maam” kind of guy she had met many times before. Maybe he found the same thrill with stewardesses and she found with passengers. 

“Hey Wendy.” 

“Yeah”. 

“Have you heard from any of the members about Mr. Black? Is he a frequent flyer?” 

“To be honest Bells, you’re the only one from the club I talk to on a regular basis but to be honest, he strikes me as a repeat offender if you catch my drift” Wendy said with a heightened eyebrow and a smile. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” 

“He’s got you strung out doesn’t he Bella?” 

Bella gave Wendy that WTF look. “Noo. He doesn’t have me strung out. It’s just…” 

“You’ve been dick whipped.” 

“Listen Wendy. I haven’t been dick whipped. It’s just that, I don’t know. He was different you know?” 

Wendy walked over to Bella, sat beside her, took her into a side hug and said “It’s ok Bella. It was bound to happen sometime. I have to say, if there were any man I would want to be dick whipped by, Mr. Black would be the one. Girl that man is 110% of pure loveliness. I would happily bow down to him and worship him like a Greek god if it meant I could feel his soft lips on my pussy every night.” 

Bella smiled back at Wendy knowing full well she was right. She had been dick whipped, however before she took that big leap and withdrew from the Club, she had to be sure the feelings were mutual. She would need one last time with him to be sure. 

For the remainder of the flight, Jake hadn’t given Bella a second glance. He was very focused on work and barely looked up at her when she served dinner and after dinner drinks. Bella felt a little put off by his instant cold attitude but inwardly admitted it was all par for the course. She had been known to be just as cold after each of her trophies so why should she expect any differently now? Maybe because she thought Jake was different. She thought that possibly she had made such an overwhelming impression on him as he had made on her. She wanted to believe that the sex was mind altering on both sides of the fence, but based on his mannerisms and lack of eye contact, Bella couldn’t help but believe he was just another pin.

Wendy and Bella exited the plane and for the remainder of the month had never heard or seen Jake Black again. Bella had conceded that Jake was in fact just another pin in her collection and resumed her normal club activities as such. Surprisingly enough, during one of her lay over’s she met a co pilot who had shown interest in her. Emmett was a brute; at least that is what Bella called him. He was over six foot tall, husky and very charming. They had gone on several friendly dates and had become quiet fond of each other. When she wasn’t flying, she was enjoying Emmett’s company. Emmett turned out to be a great friend to Bella in the short time they had met. She made it clear she wasn’t ready for any sort of relationship and Emmett was just happy to have some company on those long overnight flights. 

When Bella arrived home from work, fate found a way to turn her world upside down once again. She had received a special request assignment from the airline. This wasn’t anything unusual for her. Special assignments were the best. They paid over triple the salary and provided comfortable accommodations for overnight flights. However, this request was coming from none other than Black Enterprises. Her heart fluttered and her stomach swarmed with butterflies as she did a double take of the company that owned the jet. Jake had been a distant memory that was coming back into focuses the longer she held the letter in her hand. Was this fate’s way of giving her the chance she had longed for not a month ago? She tried to think of all the reasons she should turn it down, but ultimately she felt if she didn’t get the answers she seeked, she wouldn’t be able to move forward. The what if’s of their one night encounter would haunt her tirelessly. She decided this trip would either be the last hooray for her and Jake or the beginning of something very special.

She packed her things and made it to the airport within an hour. As she approached the plane, she started feeling just as she had her first day. Her palms were beyond saturated and she felt herself fidgeting while she waited for the staircase to decent so she could board. It was customary for the flight crew and stewardess to board prior to the guests so they could get the cabin and plane ready for departure. Once Bella entered the main cabin and received a good view of the plane, she was flabbergasted. This plane was not only larger than the original, but it had a complete living room area, a back bedroom and a descent size bathroom. After assessing everything, she walked towards the back kitchen area, which was between the bedroom and living room area and made sure everything was stocked and ready to go. 

Once everything seemed organized and readily available, she walked up to the front of the plane and waited for the passengers to arrive. She watched as the limo pulled up and was caught off guard when only Jake exited the limo. She had expected this flight to be a business flight with more than just one passenger. Her mind started racing with crazy notions about why he was flying solo and why he had made a special request of her. Bella watched as Jake boarded the plane, smiled to her in passing and made his way to the couch in the center of the plane. Bella tried to gather her thoughts. It was hard to concentrate when all the memories of them in the bathroom flooded her mind. 

She took her seat as the plane engines roared and they were ready for take off. Once the plane reached the proper altitude and the captain had advised they could walk freely around the plane, Bella stood up, neatened her appearance and walked into the main cabin. She tried to remain professional. “Mr. Black would you care for a beverage?”

“Oh Ms. Swan I think we have passed this stage already haven’t we? I mean not more than a month ago you were riding my dick like a rodeo show. Let’s skip the pleasantries ok?”

Bella looked into Jake’s eyes in complete shock. “Excuse me? I think you have that all wrong Jake. You were the one that lasted all of five minutes when you got a feel for my pussy. I would have thought a man like you would have some stamina but you came so fast, I thought I was your first. I guess it’s true what they say, looks can be deceiving”

Jake smiled at Bella’s response. He knew she was a feisty one and that just turned him on even more. “Touché”. Jake rose from the couch and came within inches of Bella’s body. They were so close to each other they could feel the heat of arousal emanating off of each other’s body. These two had chemistry and it was about to ignite sooner than either had anticipated. 

“But you see Bella. Unlike you, I don’t let opportunity slip through my fingers so easily. I have dreamt of your hot wet pussy sucking on my cock every night since we met. It would seem I have formed somewhat of an obsession over you and no matter how hard I stroke or how many women I sleep with; no one can provide me that type of pleasure I require but you. So, I chartered my company plane on a flight, requested your presence and here we stand, alone with four hours till we make it to the islands. The question is how will our time together best be spent? How about you take on your duties, catering to my every need and making my flight as enjoyable as it can be or you can sit in your little stewardess area all sexually frustrated daydreaming and stroking yourself over how good my cock would have felt between your wet folds? So you tell me. What’s it going to be?”

“I have an idea,” Bella said as she pushed Jake hard enough for him to fall back onto the couch, his face plastered with shock and his legs still a good distance apart. Bella strutted over to him, straddled his hips, pressed her core far enough down so he could feel the fire brewing between her legs on the crotch of his pants, leaned forward staying mere inches from his lips. “How about you start by showing me how sorry you are for making me wait a whole month for this hard thick cock.” She whispered as she reached between her legs and grabbed his member over his pants.

Jake wasted no time as he pulled her forward and took her wet lips into his. His kisses were fevered as he pulled and tore at the cloths on her back. He wanted to feel her skin; he wanted to feel her hot body against his. By the time he was done, Bella was completely naked, except for her 4-inch heels on her feet. The kinky side of Jake made her keep those one. There was just something so hot about naked women in heels. 

Jake’s lips moved from her lips, down her jaw until it reached just shy of her breasts. When Bella felt his lips approach her erect nipples she pulled back. “Ut ah. You haven’t earned those babies yet.” Jake grinned into her chest. Oh so she wants to play games does she he thought to himself. “There is one thing you must know about me Bella. I get what I want when I want it. I don’t beg or ask for permission. I just take it.” 

Jake’s mouth moved forward and took Bella’s nipple into his mouth. He was almost aggressive in his licks of her breast. Bella moaned as her core pooled with wetness over his rough yet sensual strokes of her nipple. His hands moved from her waist onto her heated core. His finger glided through her wet folds and slowly stroked her clit. Bella couldn’t help but rock her hips slightly to his stroking. The feel of his finger as it stroked her sensitive nub was overly exhilarating and it made her body crave for release. “Oh yeah” she moaned into his ear as his one hand stroked her clit and the other had two fingers deep inside of her. 

Jake rose from the couch, still fingering and stroking her as he made it over to the conference table. He lied her down on the table, removed his throbbing cock from his pants and crawled up on the table. He turned his position so his cock was dead center on her open mouth and his head was positioned perfectly over her saturated pussy. He leaned down and slowly stroked her nub with his tongue. He slid his hands under her ass and pulled it up towards his face so he could take her whole within his mouth. At the same time, Bella took his erect member into her mouth, stroking his full length with her tongue, moaning in complete ecstasy as he stroked her pussy with his tongue. 

Bella found it hard to concentrate enough to keep the rhythm as he continued to lick and suck on her clit. She felt her body shake within his grasp as he inserted his tongue between her eager lips. He was stroking the very depths of her heated core and her body fought the urge to just spill into his mouth. Jake felt her clench around his tongue and he knew she was close. In an effort to muffle her moaning, she took his cock into her mouth and forced it all the way down her throat as she cam all over his face, moaning into his thick erect cock as her body shook in pleasure.

When her tremors subsided, Jake slowly moved his face away from her wet pussy, licking his lips as he sat up. He popped his cock out of her mouth and saw delirium in her eyes. Bella took a moment to recover from her epic orgasm but once she did, she turned her body around and with Jake still kneeling she took the tip of his head into her mouth. 

Jake’s body fell back slightly as his arms rested behind him for support. Bella continued to stroke and suck his member, running her tongue up and down his shaft, stroking just the right nerves to make him shutter. Jakes’ hands moved behind Bella’s head, slowly guiding her movements. Bella grinned at his forwardness and laughed slightly as she continued to stroke him. A low moan came from Jake’s mouth at the feeling of the vibration of her laughter that sent his need for release into overdrive. 

She pushed him onto his back, leaned forward, holding up her body with her hands as she moved her hips up and down on his cock from above. Her hips moved up and slammed back down on his cock in rapid succession and the feeling of her wetness and rough technique, sent Jake over the edge. Instinctively he pushed her hips down, lifted his legs to a bent position and pushed his hips upward. He thrusted into her from underneath, taking one of her bouncing breasts into his mouth as he pushed in and out of her. The heat of his mouth on her coupled with his grunts and moans, sent Bella over the edge yet again. She moaned into his ear as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Her nipple popped out of his mouth as he was nearing his release. “I’m about to…” he moaned. Bella pulled away, placed her hands on his throbbing member and stroked the orgasm right out of him. She pumped his cock until she felt it go slightly limp within her grasp.

She rested her body beside him, allowing him time to catch his breath. He gently pulled her on top of himself and kissed her softly on the lips. Cautious Bella would have pulled away, knowing kissing crossed the line. However, it just felt too right to deny or fight it any longer. He had pleased her more completely than any pin had before, thus putting him in a totally different category. He was more than just another pair of wings and for the first time today, she felt she was more to him as well and that felt kiss worthy.


	3. Chapter 3

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

Bella ran her fingers over her lips as she rested her head on Jake’s chest. She would’ve never thought their one time fling could grow into something more. She couldn’t help but feel apprehensive because after all, she was a mere flight attendant and he was heir to a fortune 500 company.

The captain announced they would be making their descent into the Virgin Islands momentarily so she moved away from Jake’s and started redressing. She felt his large hands come around her waist pulling her into his firm chest as his warm breath graced her neck as he spoke.

“So where are my golden wings?” his whisper deep and alluring

Bella smiled as she turned into his embrace and replied “Oh it takes a little more than a good tongue lashing to earn those Mr. Black”

Her eyes searched within his deep seeded lustful stare. She could see her feisty nature excited him as he thrusted his hips into her crotch letting her know he was more than ready for seconds.

“Ut ah, no double dipping, it’s against the rules” she whispered as she tapped his lips and removed herself from his grasp.

“I don’t do rules” he replied as he took her arm, turned her around and crashed his lips onto hers. His kisses were aggressive and demanding as he laced his fingers through her hair.

He tugged and forced her lips away from his as he assaulted her neck nipping and sucking on her exposed skin making her body tingle with the urge to have one last ride before they landed.

“Tell me Bella, have you ever had a slow screw against the wall?” his voice dark and eager

Bella tried to respond but his lips as they stroked her neck and enveloped her earlobe, made her mind draw a blank rendering her utterly speechless.

The plane tilted downward forcing them to lose their footing. Jake leaned into Bella’s chest forcing her against the cabin walls. He scooped her up by her ass, her legs instinctually wrapping around his waist as his tongue continued to stroke her sensitive skin. 

His advances got more aggressive as the weight of his body fell heavily against hers as the plane descended for landing. His cock slid between her wet folds with ease and each time her ears popped from the altitude, she felt him slam into her harder and deeper.

“You will give me those wings Bella. You will scream my name and call me God before this flight is over.” His demands desperate and his body hungry for her submission.

Her arms moved around his neck holding him firmly against her body as he moved harder and faster within her. The vibrations of the cabin walls added to the experience as her body quaked against him.

“Yes…oh god yes...” she moaned as he rocked his hips left to right, his cock smacking against her walls with each pivot of his hips.

“You know I’m the only one who can deliver you to heaven Bella. I’m the only one who makes your body soar to new heights, give in to me” 

Bella leaned heavily into his chest knowing that his off balance stance would cause him to fall back. They crashed onto the floor, they bodies still welded within each other as they hit the soft carpet. 

“Tell me Jake, how does it feel on the descent?” she whispered as she lifted her body up and then slammed it back down onto his cock.

She smiled when she saw his eyes roll to the back of his head. She leaned back, bracing her arms on his thighs as she slowly stroked him. This wasn’t about torture, this was about dominance. She kept her eyes fixed on his as she swiveled and stirred as she rode him. 

The sweet smell of her arousal fueled Jake’s need as he braced his large hands on her hips and pushed his hips upward forcing his firm cock deep within her wet walls. Bella’s gripped firmly to his thighs as his hands moved up from her hips and kneaded at her breasts. The double stimulation was more than her body could handle. She increased her movements as did he and before she knew it, her body was shaking and creaming all over him. 

The vibration of the tires hitting the tarmac only intensified her orgasm causing another to follow simultaneously. Jake leaned her body back, forced his body forward and devoured her saturated lips as she creamed. Bella’s body continued to buckle under his tender lips as he sucked the climax right out of her. 

When her body began to simmer and the plane made its final turn into the terminal, Jake moved up from her core and smiled. 

“I guess I broke another one of your rules today. I’ve always been one to go back for seconds” he replied as he licked his lips slowly while displaying that sinister smile of his.  
Bella smiled as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him. She was never one for kissing, actually it was against every rule in her book to do however she couldn’t help it. Everything about this man made her want to do things she wouldn’t normally do. 

Their kiss was interrupted by the chime of the seatbelt sign and they knew their time together had come to an end. They drifted in two different directions as they gathered their clothing and got dressed.

When the plane finally came to a halt, Jake and Bella were fully dressed and ready to depart. She watched as the captain opened the side door and motioned for Jake to exit.  
He never turned to look at her and Bella couldn’t help but feel a little disheartened by his cold departure. She quickly shook it off and reminded herself this was an adventure not a love affair. She knew a man like Jake would never be interested in anything other than a high altitude sexcapade with her. She joined the club for one purpose and one purpose only, great sex.

She followed the captain out with her luggage in tow. The captain advised her that they had her next assignment waiting in the office. 

Bella walked the airport admiring the beautiful palms trees and warm air. She had never flown to a tropical island before. Most of her flights were domestic and the few international flights she worked, always happened in the winter. 

She received her next flight and was surprised that her plane wasn’t departing for two days. Thankfully when residing in an area for a short period of time, the airline always had room and board for its employees. She followed the exit signs out to the taxi area and hollered for a cab. 

The nice Caribbean gentlemen helped her with her luggage and winked as he opened the door to the cab. Bella smiled as she got in and couldn’t help but wonder where Jake was staying. They arrived at the hotel about a half an hour later and as Bella approached the main desk, she heard a familiar voice calling her name from across the lobby. She turned to her right and was surprised to see Emmett sipping his drink as he made his way towards her.

“Bella what are you doing here? I thought you never had Caribbean flight assignments?”

“Yeah I guess I got lucky this time. Are you on vacation?” she said as she motioned to his Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts.

“Yeah. I thought I’d take a few days in the sun before I head out to Russia. Those winter flights can be brutal.”

Bella smiled and nodded knowing all too well how bad parts of Europe where in the winter.

“Listen maybe you and I can meet for drinks by the pool later.”

“Sure sounds great. Let me just check in and I will meet you in about an hour”

“Great” he replied with the most enthusiastic tone.

Bella laughed under her breath at his response. He was cute in a boy next store kind of way. She knew he had romantic interest in her but he wasn’t really her type. She preferred the take charge kind of man. A man who tied her up and made her do his bidding. A man like… she shook her head quickly trying to dismiss her thoughts of him. She had to stop obsessing over this man. She had no chance of ever really seeing him again so there was no use in obsessing over the unattainable. She just had to be satisfied with the three chance encounters she had and call it a day.

She checked in at the front desk and followed the bell boy up to her room. When he opened the door to her room Bella was floored by the bright colors and scenic view. The room was lined with tropical flower paintings, her bed covered in the most vibrant colors and the view, oh the view was magnificent. She handed the bell boy his tip and walked out onto her balcony. She closed her eyes and let the warmth and salt of the sea revitalize her body and relax her mind.

Her blissful moment was cut short when she heard a woman laughing loudly from below her. “Stop it Jake. You’re so silly”. Her eyes darted downward towards the pool and although any other woman would have been surprised, she wasn’t. There standing at the bar side pool was Jake with a woman on each arm.

She couldn’t help but stare as a slight jealous ting swelled in the pit of her stomach. She knew she had no right to be jealous of a man that wasn’t hers but on some small level, she had claimed him as her own when she pinned the wings on his shirt. His eyes moved between the two women beside him and then up towards her. 

Her eyes scrunched slightly as the anger of her jealousy got the best of her and she flicked him the bird and stormed off. She paced the shaggy carpet of her hotel room trying to understand why she was so angry. Was she actually starting to have feelings for him? Was he in fact the reason she would soon sport her golden wings?   
When Bella joined the club she was given a dozen silver wings and one golden pair. When she had had her fill, the only way out of the club was to place the golden wings, inscribed with her initials, on her uniform. This was an indication that she was retiring from the high altitude fun and games.

Bella didn’t know what to do. Jake never struck her as relationship material and honesty what relationship could they have when they both traveled so frequently? The constant mental banter was exhausting so she decided to just stop thinking about the what if’s and could be’s and just relax. She hadn’t had a break from flying in a few years so she might as well enjoy it while she could. 

She rummaged through her luggage and found the cute bathing suit she had purchased before boarding the plane earlier. She had to admit, the light blue tones of her bikini suited her complexion well. She did a once over in the mirror, tied a sheer wrap around her waist and headed out. 

She moved the sunglasses from her forehead over her eyes and walked over towards the bar. She walked right past Jake not giving him the least bit of attention and sat at a bar stole on the other side of the bar. When she received her mojito she moved away from the bar and sat on a neighboring lounge chair enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze of the ocean.

Her moment of bliss was interrupted when someone stood in front of the sun and blanketed her in a shadow of darkness. Without opening her eyes she screamed “What the fuck? Can’t you see I’m sun bathing here? Move the hell out of the way”

Her legs began to tingle as this stranger ran his firm soft hands up her calve stopping just shy of the base of her wrap around. Her eyes darted open and without warning she slapped his hand in anger.

“Don’t touch me” the anger and jealousy parading her face like sweat after a tiring jog.

He leaned in smiling as if she hadn’t seen him flirting and teasing those girls at the bar. “If I don’t touch you how will I ever earn my wings?”

Usually his deep voice and sexual undertones aroused her but she was still too annoyed with his behavior to care. 

“I don’t know… maybe one of those bimbos you hang out with can show you how to fly” she replied as she sat up, pushed past him and stormed towards the lobby.

She didn’t look back because she didn’t care if he was following her or not. He was a player in every sense of the word and she wanted nothing to do with him. She tapped the button to the elevator repeatedly hoping it would hasten its arrival. When the bell chimed she pushed past the exiting visitors and pressed her floor. 

Before the doors could close completely, a hand seeped between the cracks, forced opened the doors and before she could move, Jake had her pressed firmly against the elevator walls. His deep breathing and obvious arousal poking into the base of her skirt as he held her tightly caused her body to shiver.  
She turned her head to the side as he moved towards her lips. Sure she was aroused but the heat of her anger burned away her desire to be dominated by him.

“Someone is feisty” he whispered as he ran his nose over her hair. 

The bing of the elevator as it arrived on her floor forced Jake to turn away from her as passengers made their way into the elevator. Bella took advantage of the moment, slid from within Jake’s grip and moved in between the boarding passengers. Jake noticing her quick escape followed closely behind her and before she could get her key into the door, he pulled her and snagged her around the corner and up against the ice machine.

“It would seem someone needs to cool off” he whispered as he slid his hands behind her and grabbed an ice cube from the machine. She tried to fight his grasp but when the cold ice hit her heated skin; her limbs went weak as she fell into his embrace.

He smiled as he leaned in and followed the trail of water down her neck and into the valley of her breasts. Her hands moved between the short locks of his hair as her leg instinctually wrapped around his waist forcing his erect member into the fabric of her bikini bottoms. 

“Damn babe you are hot all over” he whispered as his hand moved in between them and cupped her core. She moaned softly at his touch, her anger non-existent and her need prevalent.

She rocked her hips into the palm of his hand desperate for more friction. His finger moved to the side of her bikini and pushed it over allowing his firm manhood to graze the top of her eager mound. 

She jolted her hips forward forcing his stiff member between her folds and into her heated abyss. He moved slowly within her as his mouth moved back up onto her neck and his teeth took a big bite out of her neck. She screamed into his neck at the exhilarating feeling of pain and pleasure as they entwined their bliss into her mind.

“Oh fuck” she moaned as he pushed into her, forcing her firmly against the wall. Her legs held snuggly to his waist as he pulled her arms from around his neck and held them firmly to the wall.

“There’s something you should know about me Bella. Jealousy excites me and when I see you all hot and bothered, my dick twitches with need to be inside of you. I want to earn those wings babe. I want you to give them to me willingly. I will send your mind a mile high into pleasure if you’ll let me, so give in to my need Bella. Let me take you” his heated whispers like small needles of pleasure as they hit her skin.  
He moved within her, ramming in and out of her so hard her head continuously banged against the wall behind them. She didn’t care if someone came by or they heard her cries of passion because right now, she was about to climax all over his pleasing cock.

“That’s it Bella give it all to me. Show Captain Jake how a true stewardess pleases her patrons”  
His assaults on her body were unrelenting and within moments her legs dropped from around his waist as a tidal wave of pleasure came over her body. Her body convulsed under his assaults as she squeezed into their locked hands. The warm invitation of her climax helped reign in Jake’s as well. His hips rocked in and out of her sending them both into an endless stream of pleasure and contentment.

He pulled away slightly allowing her to rest her feet on the ground and relax. After their bodies had simmered a bit and they caught their breath, they just stared at one another. Neither one knew what to say as the moment they had both shared was both erotic and promising. Bella wondered if Jake was merely an obsession and if it was just about him obtaining her wings. She wanted to believe it was more but his constant reminders during their little sessions spoke otherwise.  
She smiled as she moved past him knowing he had gotten what he came for and would surely leave. As she rounded the corner she felt his familiar grasp come onto her forearm and halt her departure. His tender lips fell upon her neck as he whispered “Don’t worry it’s not all about the wings”. 

She couldn’t help but smile. His departing comment brought the sun back into her chilled heart. She wasn’t sure if being hopeful was a good thing but for now at least she knew she meant more to him then just her wings.


	4. Chapter 4

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

It was hard for Bella to reconcile her thoughts when it still felt like Jake was buried inside of her. Her thighs throbbed and her hands shook as she walked back into her room and waddled towards the bathroom. The explosive sex on top of the ice machine had really done a number on her body. It wasn’t that she was inexperienced but three times in a matter of a few hours was a little hard on the body. 

She was relieved to find that her bathroom came equipped with not only a stand alone shower but jetted tub as well. She dropped a few perfumed crystals into the water as it filled the tub. Once she was done disrobing, she slid into the warm soothing bath water, her muscles instantly soothed by the cool fragrance and heated moisture. 

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft jets as they pulsated on her legs and even around her tender lips. The vibration sent her mind whirling with images of her encounter with Jake on their descent to the islands. Her body twitched and her core although sore, slightly tingled with desire over the vivid memories that ran through her mind. Her hand drifted from her sides onto her inner thigh as her need for release grew.

Her index finger ran the length of her tender folds as her ring finger dipped within swollen lips, moving slowing in and out, causing her parched lips to part and a soft moan to rumble within her chest. The images of Jake thrusting vigorously in and out of her caused her movements to hasten as her need became dire. His name slipped from her lips as her body arched into her touch, the palm of her hand slowly massaging her sensitive clit as her fingers continued to move within her. She felt her climax building fast and increased her movements. 

Her body started to shake as her orgasm peaked and that’s when her moment was rudely interrupted by the hotel room telephone buzzing insistently in the other room. She tried to ignore it as she had almost reached her much needed release but after a few moments, the mood was killed and she resorted to the fact that she had to pick up this little session later on. 

She rose from the warm water, cursing under her breath as she wrapped her body in a towel and walk out towards the bedroom. She sat down on the queen size bed, took several deep breaths to settle her anger and then answered in the most pleasant way possible.

“Hello, Bella speaking”

“Oh I’m so glad I caught you before you left. Bella its Emmett. I thought maybe we could do dinner rather than drinks. Can you meet me at the Pier restaurant? It’s located on the far west corner of the resort?”

Bella bit her lip in complete embarrassment. She had totally forgotten she promised she would have drinks with him this evening.   
“That’s sounds great Emmett. Can you give me thirty minutes and I will meet you there? I just hopped out of the shower and you know us girls, it takes us forever to get ready.”

His voice was filled with excitement and joy as he responded, “That sounds great. I’m really looking forward to catching up with you Bella. It’s been way too long.”

Bella sighed feeling guilty about agreeing to the dinner. Emmett was sweet in a puppy dog kind of way and although under normal circumstances he would definitely be her type of man, her heart had been captivated by a totally different breed at the present moment.

“Ok see you soon” 

“Looking forward to it” he replied, his voice on the borderline of sounding like a cheerleader.

Bella hung up the phone and that’s when it hit her. She wasn’t in any sort of commitment relationship with Jake. Yes, they had some wild times but that’s all they ever really were. He had made no attempts to be anything more than a pair of wings and why should she stop her life even if the sex was beyond anything she had ever experienced before? 

She sat back in bed and weighed all her options. There was no harm in seeing Emmett. He was a great guy. He was employed, friendly and when they had spent time together in the past, Bella always felt like he was someone she should really get to know. The devil on her shoulder retaliated against this concept, figuratively slapping her in the face for the nonsense ideas that were flooding her mind. Jake was every woman’s desire and he wanted her. 

Why did everything always have be so black and white? Jake was the gray area in her life as it presently stood. She couldn’t fight the feelings that he rose within her but at the same time, she didn’t want to put hope into something that was a hopeless cause. The angel on her shoulder told her to try out the waters with Emmett; maybe she was just overthinking things like she always had. This time she would just see where the blocks fell and go from there. It wouldn’t hurt for Jake to feel the sharp pain of jealousy now would it? He did admit it made him hot to see her jealous. She was curious to see if the reverse had the same effect.

She rummaged through her luggage and was surprised that she remembered to pack one evening dress for the trip. It wasn’t common for her to pack much since the delay between flights never lasted longer than a few hours, but something told her this trip would be different so she was thrilled her head was actually on her shoulders this goes around.

She pulled the satin red dress over her head and allowed it to fall over her body, pulling in towards the top and falling nicely as it hung from her body. She slid on her fire engine red three inch heels, locked in her golden hoops and ran her hands through her pulled out curls. She gave herself the once over in the mirror and then headed out.

The hostess greeted Bella and escorted her to the outside patio. The place was lit with tiki torches and had calypso music playing in the background. She couldn’t help but giggle when the live calypso players surrounded her and played as she walked over to her table. The setting was very romantic. The tables were lined with white tablecloths, small tea candles at each setting and the view of the ocean was spectacular. 

The waiter was quick to arrive and offer Bella a taste of their finest wine. After sampling, Bella ordered a glass and waited for Emmett to arrive. She didn’t have to wait long. Emmett followed the hostess to the table and Bella had to fight her jaw from hitting the table at how handsome he looked. The man she had met in the Hawaiian shirt and shorts earlier today came strutting in in a pair of white dress pants and black button down shirt which accentuated his well-defined chest. She had never seen Emmett look so dashing before and she couldn’t help but smile when he smiled his pearly whites her way. 

“Good evening Bella” he whispered as he pulled her hand up from the table and kissed it. 

Bella felt like giggling like a school girl. He was charming she had to give him that. He sat opposite her and for a good five minutes, no words were spoken, only flirtatious stares and grins were displayed between them.

The waiter broke up there cute gestures by advising them of the specials and after a few minutes of deliberating, they ordered. Bella couldn’t get over the fact that this was the same man as the one she had met several months before. They had gone on several dates together between travels and never once had he dressed the part of the available bachelor. Bella thought of Emmett as just a great friend but seeing him like this made her think there was definitely more in store than just friendship.

While they waited for their food to arrive, they carried on with shop talk mixed in with some causal likes and dislikes. Bella was actually surprised that she and Emmett had so much in common. When she reached for her wine, she couldn’t help but notice the couple coming into the restaurant from over his shoulder.

Her attention was immediately distracted by none other than Jake. He was dressed in a light grey suit with a bright white tie. He was accompanied by some tall, slinky blond with no class whatsoever. She hung on him like a duffel bag, giggling and flinging her hair like she was in some photo shoot. Bella huffed under her breath at the sight and decided not to let Jake ruin her evening.

She apologized for her momentary distraction and continued with her conversation. Jake’s masculine cologne invaded her senses as the hostess sat him and his date at the table behind Emmett. 

She kept her sights on Emmett trying not to allude to the fact that she was paying him no mind as Jake sinisterly grinned at her. She knew he was toying with her and this time; she was not taking the bait. She moved her head back, blocking Jake’s head with Emmett’s. She tried to tune in to what Emmett was saying and made sure to laugh loudly at some of the humorous topics he was touching upon.

She moved her hand over the tablecloth and placed it on top of Emmett’s as he complimented her on her appearance. She knew it was wrong to put Emmett in between her and Jake’s little sex tease but the opportunity was too great to pass up. 

She moved her fingers over his knuckles, smiling as she looked towards they joined hands and laughed. When she peered back up she was surprised to see Jake standing over their table.

“What a coincidence? I didn’t know you were dining her tonight Bella.”

Bella’s eyes darted from Jake back to Emmett repeatedly in total shock that he was even making his presence known in this fashion.

“I’m Jake, Jake Black” he said as he extended his hand out to Emmett.

Emmett being the gentleman received his hospitality and replied courteously “Emmett Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black. You are one of the airlines choice flyers. It’s an honor truly”

“The honors all mine Emmett. You have one fine employee dining with you this evening. What do you say you join me and my date? I’m sure the restaurant would be happy to oblige my request. I do own the resort after all.” He replied while motioning for the waiter.

The waiter was quick to appease Jake’s request rolling over a larger round table and moving all the place settings and drinks to the new table quiet quickly. Bella was not the least bit enthused about this arrangement. She knew Jake wouldn’t allow her game to go on for long but he always had a way of upstaging her at her own game and that pissed her off. 

When everyone was seated around the table, Jake was on Bella’s right and Emmett on her left. She was feeling slightly apprehensive about this new arrangement and didn’t know what to expect. She shifted in her seat repeatedly as she sipped her wine and listened to Emmett and Jake talk everything from politics to sports. She and Jake’s date sat there nodding their heads but were totally bored with the current topic of conversation. 

Dinner arrived shortly after and the conversation seemed to drift to music and choice vacation destinations. Bella remained quiet trying to figure out what Jake’s objectives were. It didn’t take long for her to get a taste of what was on his mind as he continued to carry on a conversation with Emmett and Holly, his date, while moving his hand over her exposed leg under the table. 

Completely startled, Bella moved her hand under the table and pushed his hand off her. His eyes moved to hers, his stare screaming his desire while his lips continued without pause about the beauty of the Caribbean Islands. His hand found its way back to her thigh and slid beneath the sheer material of her dress.

Bella smiled and took another sip of her wine hoping the alcohol would soothe the rise of need growing from his touch. His fingers crawled their way onto her exposed mound and his eyebrow rose when she was sure he felt she wasn’t wearing any panties.

His finger ran the length of her pooling core, sliding in between her folds and caressing her sensitive bud. Her legs naturally spread slightly at his touch and Bella tried to contain the moan that threatened to seep from her lips. 

“Yes there are some really deep parts of the sea” he spoke as his finger slid deeply within her. 

“Oh really” Bella replied in a high pitched voice as his finger softly caressed her quaking walls. 

“Oh yes. If you deep sea dive, the pressure of the water as it crashes against your body gives you a total rush”

Bella felt a rush, it was her body pooling with wetness as a second finger joined the first, stroking and hooking deep within her. She could feel her body tremble and knew if she didn’t move soon, she was going to explode.

“Will you excuse me?” she interjected as she abruptly stood up and exited the table.

She hoped Emmett didn’t notice her walking almost pigeon toed to the bathroom. Her wetness was seeping down her leg and the friction she felt when her thighs rubbed together only antagonized her need for release.

She pushed open the bathroom door, slid into one of the stalls and closed the door. She placed the bathroom seat cover over the toilet and sat down with her head in her hands. She tried to take several calming breaths hoping it would release the tension built up within her. 

The creaking of the bathroom door distracted her and before she could stand to exit the stall, the door swung open and standing before her was Jake, his eyes black as onyx and his breathing erratic like he had jogged to reach her. 

There were no words between them as he knelt down before her, grabbed her legs and put one over each shoulder. He didn’t give her a moment to fight his advances as his chin forced her dress up and his tongue dipped deep within her saturated folders.

“I hate being teased Bella” he whispered, his warm breath teasing the fine hairs on her mound as he stroked it with his tongue.

Bella stuttered her response, her mind lost in a sea of pleasure as his tongue fondled her clit and stroked the inside walls of her folds. “Youuu…said…oh god…that…you got off on jeallllousy…fuck” 

Bella’s arms braced the sides of the stall as her head sunk down and she gazed upon Jake’s head bobbing beneath her dress. She felt her body giving into him as the sight of his motions made the pleasure of his tongue on her body soar to new highs. Her head fell back as her release grew closer. 

Her legs started to shake upon his shoulder, her climax building with each thrust of his tongue. She felt the cool air of his retreat and leaned up to see him standing before her, slowing unzipping his pants and bending slightly so his cock teased her entrance. He kept her legs bent over his arms as he slowly moved in and out of her tight core, biting down on his lower lip as he moved with ease.

“You can’t tease me with the sweetness of your decedent pussy and then walk away without me even getting a taste of your dessert.” 

Bella gazed into his eyes as his movements increased and she felt her body ready to explode. 

“Well my mother always said, you can’t have dessert before you finish your dinner and right now, dinner is served baby” she replied as she tighten her vaginal hold on Jake’s cock. 

“Fuck” he moaned under his breath as he moved away, pulled her up from the toilet, turned her around and applied force so she was bent over as he reentered her body. 

She reached beneath and cupped his balls as he pushed harder and faster into her. She felt his girth swell within her as she continued to stay tight around him. Within moments her body shook as her orgasm moved through her body, coating his firm cock within her. 

“OH God Yeah” he moaned and after a few hard strokes, he spilled his pleasure into her, joining in on the orgasmic experience. 

His upper body fell onto her back as they both caught their breaths. After a few moments he pulled away and allowed her to move up and turn to face him.

She leaned into his chest as he zippered his pants and whispered “How was your flight meal this evening Mr. Black? I hope the service was to your liking?”

He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissed her softly on the lips and replied “I enjoyed my meal but my body craves something sweet.”

Bella smiled as he kissed her once more and this time, it felt slightly more affectionate than aggressive. 

When their lips finally parted she couldn’t help but ask the one question that had been pressing on her mind since she arrived “Is this real?”

She felt him inhale and exhale strongly before answering. The delay caused her grave concern and she wasn’t sure what to think. “As real as you want it to be Bella.”

“Just tell me you want something more. Tell me you want more than just mind blowing sex and a pair of wings. Please Jake, just tell me”

Her eyes darted back and forth as she awaited the answer, her mind racing with all possible outcomes but hoping for the best of any of them. “Meet me in my room at midnight and you shall receive your answer.”

He moved out of the stall and exited the bathroom. Bella didn’t know what to make of his answer. Was that a yes or no? She stood there for a moment completely perplexed over what it all meant. 

She walked over to the mirror, freshened up a bit and walked towards the door. She decided she was going to take this last leap of faith because after tonight, it was either she continue to succeed in the club and put Jake behind her or it meant tomorrow morning, she would be strutting a new accessory, a golden pair of wings.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – so I am thinking this will be the final chapter of this plane ride unless u guys feel there is more to be told but I think it is a happy ending for our crazy love birds. Enjoy!

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

She twirled the gold wings between her fingers as she made her way to his suite. Her nerves were shot and her mind kept replaying his words as if she was supposed to find the hidden meaning behind them. Was she placing too much on this meeting? Was it even possible to take their relationship to the next level when they lived such busy lives? Did she want to? Or better yet, did she need to? Need and want were two entirely different things however when she was with Jake, it would seem her mind was too pre-consumed with want and desire that she didn’t feel the need to worry about much else. 

Her body jolted back when the elevator binged at her requested floor. She both loved and hated not knowing what was in store for her. The mystery behind their endeavors had made her feel more alive than she had in months. You would think that someone who had pinned over fifty men would feel more than accomplished and desired but not Bella. Truth be told, one out of every ten guys she pinned was actually worth the effort. 

Jake was the first man to actually get her to climax more than once. That had to mean something right? She shook her head, pissed off at herself for always resorting to sex as a means to prove her worth. This was not about the great sex, well maybe a little, but it was more about the chemistry, the fireworks that continuously went off every time they were in the same cabin or room as one another. Sure he was cocky and full of himself but deep down she could see he had a need to make her feel more than just a gold pair of wings and that is what made him unique.

A sweet fragrance pulled her from her thoughts as she stood before the penthouse suite but it hadn’t deterred her mind from its relentless debacle over the outcome of their meeting. The thought never crossed her mind that maybe this was just another one of his ploys to dominate her, not that she minded but, she was hoping for something more. She wanted a guarantee she was not another one of his conquests, that once he had achieved his goal he would be gone without a second glance. What did she truly have to barter with other than her wings? She had given into him sexually but what else could she possibly offer a man with everything at his fingertips? She started to doubt herself and was quick to turn and just walk away.

She found herself in front of the elevator doors, her fingers shaking as she went to press the call button. What was she doing? The worst that could happen was one last night of mind-blowing sex and a surrender of her elite status in the club. Was that too much to risk or was Jake worth the crash landing? 

Her deliberations were frustrating and after twenty minutes of nearly pressing the button, she decided to just get it over with. She knew Jake and if she didn’t at the very least make an appearance, she knew he had the potential of making her life a living hell in more ways than one. Dinner was sheer proof of that. 

She walked at a snail like pace back towards the double doors of the penthouse. She had never been this nervous about anything in her life. She reached for the door handle and with the smallest measure of force the door creaked open and exposed her eyes to complete and utter darkness. Curiosity outweighed fear as she pushed the door open and walked in.

“Jake” she called out, her voice echoing throughout the room as if it were vacant.

She couldn’t help the chill that filled her bones when she received no response. Her eyes darted towards the other side of the room where she could have sworn she saw a shadow move quickly passed the curtained patio doors that displayed just a hint of moonlight. 

“Are we playing a little cat and mouse Jake? You know the pussy always wins.” She replies, her lips pulling into a smile as she walks towards the patio doors.

She was surprised not to receive a sarcastic response to her obvious taunt but at the same time, she had a feeling he was listening but just biding his time. She had to admit, the mystery behind this meeting was arousing her, and the thrill of the hunt was always Jake’s forte so she knew she had to play the game a bit more. 

Her hands reached for the door knobs to the patio and before she could turn the cold metal between her fingertips, she felt his large hands rise from her ankles, up her thighs and around her pelvic bone. Her chest instantly felt like a ton of bricks was resting right on top of it. Her body succumbed to the pressure, falling back onto his chest and allowing his heated hands to move across her body and onto her wet silk panties.

“Who said anything about a mouse?” he whispers, his heated breath teasing the follicles on her neck causing her body to quake against him with need and desire.

“You know the cat is the dominate species, even above canines.” She moans as she forces her tight ass against his hardness, his enjoyment of their banter evident by the firmness pressing against her tender cheeks.

“Yeah but it is one thing to know what you are doing and quiet another to get the job done. You see Bella, cats might be smart but they often over think things where as dogs may not think things through but they always get things done. Take you for instance, it took you several minutes to decide weather you wanted me bad enough.” His voice lingering in the chilled night air as his hands retracted from her body and his warm firm chest moved away from hers.

“So since I’m empathetic to your anguish, I hoped maybe I could use my gift of persuasion to make the decision a tad bit easier.” He replied, his hands reemerging on her body, pressing firmly on her inner thighs, forcing them to spread apart as her ass, sat teasingly in his face. 

“I’m sure you are wondering why I even bother. Your mind can’t wrap itself around the idea that a man of my caliber would want a woman such as yourself. You are wondering if this is some sick game and if you’re one of my many female conquests”

Bella was blown away by his intuitiveness. She had not once made a reference to her obvious concerns with regard to their engagements before earlier that day so she was surprised he was able to nail all her reasons for leaving all in one shot.

She felt his warm breath on her concealed core, the heat and wetness of her arousal causing a chill throughout her body as his heated breath hit her wet panties. 

“You are not a conquest Bella. You are a challenge yes, but not a conquest. You have woven my desire into your web of lust and I find myself obsessed with my need for more of you.” 

Her arms braced the glass doors as the tip of his tongue trailed down the outlines of her folds through her panties. Her legs shook when it had reached its resting point and had swiveled back and forth over her dripping core. “Fuck” she whispered, her body slightly convulsing as his tongue continued to tease her. She felt her knees caving in when his mouth took her core, her panties the only shield against his teasing assaults on her body.

His mouth teased her core with its heat, his tongue circling her core as his hands moved behind her legs and kept them tight in place. Bella’s head sank down being her arms, her eyes opening slightly and noticing Jake’s body positioned between her legs and his head perched just inches from her core. 

His mouth stood in that position as he spoke, his breath teasing her, causing her hips to jolt forward in demand for more attention. His hands crawled up her calves and onto her exposed thighs. His fingers walked like a spider until they were on either end of her panties and with one swift tug, she was exposed to his heat and the chill of the evening air. That evil tongue of his was back at play, twirling and licking at the tender skin of her body as his heated words graced the trail of wetness his tongue left in its wake.

“Now before we get into heated debate, I want to make the terms of this agreement clear. I will state my proposition and then allow you the chance to decide the outcome. Just as a fair warning, I can be quiet aggressive when in negotiations so chose your words wisely.”

Bella moaned her response, the sarcasm she wanted to say and the words that actually exited her quivering lips two entirely different things. “Buuuttt yooouuu aaarree not, damn”.

Jake made no attempts to give her a moments rest as his mouth was quick to take her tender bud between his lips. He sucked and nipped at her bundle of nerves like a calf to its mother’s tit, her body too weak to withstand her weight while the pleasure of his advances coursed through every nerve ending in her body, causing her muscles to relax and her body to start its decent to the ground. Jake was quick to react, bracing her weight upon his hands, holding her in an almost seated position as he continued his assault on her body.

He was relentless with his advances, his mouth sucking while his tongue moving slowly within her juicy lips, caressing her inner walls with the tip of his tongue and Bella left helpless to fight such a pleasurable advance.

“You don’t play fair” she moaned as his tongue got more aggressive.

She felt him smile into her core, his obvious enjoyment clearly marked by his instant retraction from her body.

“Oh so you think my tactics are too aggressive do you? Ok let’s even the playing field shall we.” He replied as he pushed her up onto her feet and moved from between her legs.

He came up behind her, pulling her into his chest from behind and slowly walking her over to the bed. He placed her softly on the bed and then moved between her legs, resting softly on her right thigh as his lips pressed softly against hers.

After a few brief moments, he pulled away and whispered his proposal to her while his hand moved softly over her tube top, slid it down and exposed her erect nipple to him.

“It is clear to me that you hold these golden wings very sacred and will not give them up willingly so I thought about a way that you can relinquish them to me without feeling as if you have lost a part of yourself.”

Her body arched into his touch as his fore finger ran across her nipple and circled the surrounding area as he continued his proposition.

“You can keep your wings if I can have you as its replacement. I don’t just mean as my employee but as my lover.”

His words shocked her out of desire and had her mind whirling over his proposition. She leaned up on her elbow and with the spare arm pulled his chin towards her. There were no words to express how happy she was to know her feelings were reciprocated. She had wanted more than just a mile high moment of pleasure. She wanted him to be her permanent passenger always. 

She gazed into his eyes, her happiness radiating from every part of her body as the tender words seeped from her lips in response. “You see Jake it has nothing to do with the wings. You can have them without a fight. I just wanted to know that what I am feeling between us is real. I want to know that no matter where I am, I will always have you to come home to. I know our lifestyles are crazy but I would gladly give up my wings, job and life for you.”

He smiled at her response and before he could say anymore, she took his lips within hers. She wanted to seal the deal in the only way she knew he liked it. She pooled all her strength and pushed forward forcing him onto the side of her leg. She slipped her tongue between his soft lips while she slid her leg up and around so he could lie flat beside her. 

When she felt him relax beneath her, she swung her legs over his and straddled his waist. She pulled up and removed her tube top and unlatched her skirt, pulling it around her waist and off her body. She leaned down taking each button of his shirt within her teeth and popping them off one by one until his exposed chest was in full view.

“How about taking your new acquisition for a little test flight Captain Jake?” she whispered as she trailed heated kisses down his chest while her hands slid beneath the elastic of his pants and forced them down his legs and off his body.

“With pleasure” he replied as he leaned up and pushed her body back onto the bed. He slid her body down until her head was hanging off the edge of the bed. He then gently turned her around so her ass was situated right in plain few.

“Such a nice view from the tail span” he whispered as he kissed her softly from the smalls of her back, making sure he caressed each cheek with his wet lips before reaching the end. He wrapped his arm around her waist arching her back softly as he moved his thick girth between her wet folds.

His hands moved on either side of her waist, pulling her into him with each thrust forward. “This new plane has plenty of head room” 

His rhythm was slow, his head teasing her inner walls with each slow thrust of his hips. Bella found herself quiet limber as she rested her head on the bed and reached behind her back and grabbed his hips. The slow teasing was driving her mad and she became desperate for release.

“I’m starting to doubt if my captain knows how to commandeer this air vessel. Maybe he should take lesson from a pro” she whispered as she pulled his waist towards her forcing his cock to plow deeply within her and smack that one spot that made her see stars.

Without warning he pushed her hand aside, gripped her hips tightly and rammed harder into her with more strength and vigor. The smacking of his hips and her ass echoed throughout the penthouse as Bella pulled at her hair in sheer delight at his aggression.

“Oh fuck that’s it babe, show me who deserves those wings”: she screamed, her body reaching unbelievable heights of pleasure as he plowed into her with increased force and determination.

“That’s it Bella, give in to me” he moaned, his voice hoarse yet demanding.

“Oh fuck” she replied, her body tightening around his charging cock, clinging to it, milking it as she quaked through her orgasm. 

His pace never faltered while her body shook and she moaned loudly into the comforter of the bed. His grunts made a second tidal wave of pleasure pass over her just as quickly as the first, her knees weakening and her body leaning forward in complete submission to the pleasure. His climax came soon after, his thrust still forceful and demanding, his cock milking her body for every last ounce of juice it could provide.

He released his hold soon after, allowing her body to fall onto the comforter with his to follow. She turned to her right and gazed upon his heated demeanor, his body dripping in sweat and his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

His hand moved up her thigh, his finger outlines the curves of her body until it reached her flushed cheeks. She leaned her face into the palm of his hand and smiled. He guided her head towards him and took her lips within his. Within each turn of their lips there was a mutual love, understanding and respect. 

After a few brief moments of romance, he pulled away and slid from the bed. She turned in the opposite direction so she could watch his statuesque pristine figure walk amongst the shadows towards the bathroom. She felt her weakened body pool once again at the thought of him draped in beads of heated water. 

Her body quivered at the notion but she was too weak to move. He made it into the bathroom, turned the light on and turned to gaze over his shoulder at her. She giggled like a school girl at his sultry glance knowing full well he was ready for more. 

“Now that we have the business taken care of let’s add a little pleasure into the mix shall we?” he whispered as he motioned with his head for her to join him.

She smiled back, slid from the bed taking the sheets with her to shield her naked body from the chill that loomed within the room. “These cabins can get a little drafty during flight” she whispered as she moved her way towards him.

“Good thing we have the comforts of a heated tub to keep us warm” he replied as he pulled the sheets from her body and lifted her into his arms by her legs.

Bella wasn’t sure if the night could get any better than it already had but one thing was for sure, she was definitely going to enjoy the luxuries of her new job and her new life without wings.


End file.
